Tracer projectiles are often utilized in combat and warfare training to provide a visual trace of the path of a projectile. For instance, tracers may be used to gauge whether fired projectiles are impacting upon a desired target or whether adjustments in aim are desirable. One drawback of some conventional tracers utilized in combat is that they emit a significant amount of visible light, which may enable an enemy to discern a location of the source of the tracer projectile. Accordingly, use of these conventional tracers may allow an enemy to visually locate the source of the projectile bullet and to direct a counter-attack toward that location. However, when tracers are utilized in training, it is generally desirable to be able to visually discern the flight path of a tracer projectile without the need for using infrared vision equipment such as Generation III night vision goggles. This feature is generally desirable to enable viewers to discern the flight path of a tracer projectile regardless of whether or not the viewers are utilizing infrared vision equipment.
Tracer projectiles typically include a tracer composition that, when ignited, provides a spectral emission that allows the projectile path of the tracer to be tracked/viewed. Numerous conventional tracer compositions are capable of emitting varying levels of visible light but detrimentally emit significant levels of infrared light. Conversely, other conventional tracer compositions fail to emit sufficient levels of infrared light, thus, making it difficult to track the projectile path of the tracer projectile when using infrared detection. It is generally desirable to formulate these tracer compositions so that, when ignited, they emit a sufficient amount of infrared light to allow the projectile path of the tracer to be tracked/viewed through the use of infrared vision equipment over a significant distance. However, it is also quite desirable to formulate these tracer compositions so that, when ignited, the intensity of the infrared emissions provided does not cause infrared vision equipment to malfunction. For instance, if the intensity of the infrared emissions is too great, Generation III night vision goggles may malfunction (e.g., momentary shutdown referred to as a “bloom”) causing the viewer to be temporarily blinded.